Idol
by baka.mania
Summary: anggep aja Justin Bieber ntu Sasuke.kalo kehidupan sehari-hari dari seleb cakep ini gimana ya? Apa gk jauh beda ma rakyat jelata kayak kita2?


fict ini terinspirasi dari Diary of Justin Bieber. Lu tau kan seberapa terkenalnya JB? Seberapa cewek tergila-gila ma tu cowok. Gue pikir, Sasuke juga sama. Banyak cewek yang melting-meliting gara-gara dia. Walo pun Sebastian Michaelis jauh lebih bikin cewek melting. Secara, rambut tu butler dah bisa bikin jantung cewek-cewek ngelayang gk tentu arah. Apa lagi senyumnya! Aaaah! Kembali ke Sasuke….

**xxx I D O L xxx**

**xxx Chapu 1 : Jumpa Fans xxx**

**xxx By : Rouri Nokomori Maiko xxx**

**xxx I D O L xxx**

**Disclaimer : **Lu tau sendiri.

**Summary : **anggep aja Justin Bieber ntu Uchiha Sasuke. Kita tau kalo tu cowok terkenal, bukan sembarangan seleb, tapi cowok yang bisa bikin cewek melting Cuma dengan sedikit senyuman. Nah, kalo kehidupan sehari-hari dari seleb cakep ini gimana ya? Apa gk jauh beda ma rakyat jelata kea kita2?

B/

Uchiha Sasuke, artis cakep yang lagi tenar di jaman sekarang. Kalo ada orang, terutama cewek, yang gk tahu soal dia, berarti tu orang bener-bener kuper. Hari gene, siapa sih yg gk kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Penyanyi berusia 15 tahun yang cakepnya bikin cewek-cewek melting. Apa lagi pas jumpa fans, err…. Kayak na gk apdol klo gk nangis pas ketemu Uchiha Sasuke. Saking bahagianya air mata sampai menitik men!

Salah satu hal yang membuat Sasuke sukses adalah aksi panggung. Dia tahu betul bagaimana cara memuaskan fansnya. Mulai dari foto bareng, ngasih tanda tangan Cuma-Cuma, ngelempar jaket ke penonton, dan banyak lagi. Pokoknya fans gk akan kecewa.

Tapi tahukah bahwa Sasuke sendiri kurang mengerti dengan dunia luar? Pasalnya, walo umurnya udah 15 taon kea gitu, alias remaja yang beranjak dewasa, otaknya masih polos. Masih berfikir kekanak-kanakan gitu deh… terlebih dia tumbuh besar tanpa orang tua, Cuma hidup berdua sama aniki alias kakak cowok tercinta. Udah gitu, dia dimanja banget ma aniki nya. Gimana dia bisa dewasa coba? Dan dia gk ngerti ma perasaan cewek. Ya mau tau dari mana, orang kakaknya aja gk ngajarin soal cewek. Secara, kakaknya gk normal. Hombreng gitu lah… alias yaoi bahasa Jampangnya mah ahahahah :D jadi, dari kecil Sasuke udah diarahin ke jurusan yaoi XD dasar kakak bejat tuh si Itachi. Yap! Nama kakaknya itu Uchiha Itachi. Cowok 20 tahun fakultas HI (hubungan internasional) yang lagi ngincer jadi tour guide. Biar bisa jalan-jalan ke luar negeri tanpa bayar mahal, malahan bisa gratis hahahahaha. Motivasi cukup unik. Padahal tanpa masuk HI pun masih bisa jalan-jalan ke luar negi. Orang adeknya sering banget manggung di luar negri. Bek tu Sasuke….

Mari kita cari tahu bagaimana keseharian cowok popular hampir mendunia ini. Apa dia belajar? Apa dia bermain? Dan bagaimana cara dia merawat tampang cakepnya itu? (lumayan nih buat cowok-cowok yang kurang tampan, bisa dapet tips Cuma-Cuma dari Sasuke ahahaha)

Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha. Seperti biasa Itahci membangunkan Sasuke dengan carra yang menjijikan bagi cowok-cowok normal.

"Otouto sayaaaaaaaaa~ng….." 3 ya gitu lah kira-kira melodi pagi dari sang kakak sambil muter-muterkayak ballerina. "ayo banguuuu~n beibi!"

Sementara itu Sasuke masih asyik meringkuk dalam buntalan selimut. Dia benar-benar malas hanya untuk membuka mata. Dia Cuma bisa mengerang kesal begitu Itachi membuka tirai, membiarkan cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk.

"Otouto, cepat banguuuuun! Hari ini kau harus sekolah, setelah itu pergi ke Perancis, lanjut ke paris, terus ke Inggris, ke korea, baru deh balik lagi ke jepang.." terang sang kakak sekaligus menejer Sasuke. Tentu, karena aniki ini gk bakalan rela Sasuke berdekatan dengan cowok/cewek laen selain dirinya. Makanya dia mengangkat dirinya sendiri sebagai menejer.

Itachi menyingkapkan selimut Sasuke, sehingga makhluk tampan imut di baliknya bergerak lucu kedinginan. "AH! BAKA ANIKI!"

"Mandi sendiri, atau aniki mandikan?" Tanya Itachi setengah judes. Beberapa kali Sasuke mengerjap malas, badannya tak kalah lelet dari kura-kura, berjalan lemah menuju kamar mandi dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Otoutou," panggil Itachi sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi. "jangan terlalu lama di kamar mandi. Ingat, pakai air hangat!"

"hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Yah…gk ada ibu yang ngerawat Sasuke? So? Masalah? Hahahaha Itachi aja udah cukup! Kakak yang satu ini punya jiwa keibuan yang kebih lembut dari ibu mana pun walau pun perannya merangkap sebagai ayah juga. Hahahahaha ternyata hombreng itu multi fungsi ya!

Seperti biasa, setelah Itachi menaruh nampan makanan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sasuke, ia akan membereskan tempat tidur Sasuke sementara Sasuke masih di kamar mandi. Udah gue jelasin kan kalo Itachi itu kayak ibu-ibu? Maka, diwaktu ia bekerja, alunan melodi lembut terdengar dari bibirnya. Bernyanyi dengan lirik semaunya. Tetapi pagi ini dia tak bisa menyelesaikabn seluruh lagunya. Kenapa? Karena suara ribuan tetes air di kamar mandi membuat otak yaoi nya berubah ke mode on!

Sasuke adalah adik Itachi (satu-satunya). Itachi gk mungkin ngebiarin orang lain yang pertama ngeliat gimana indahnya lekuk tubuh Sasuke. So…buru-buru Itachi ngambil Camdy alias camera digital, dan dia pun segera beraksi! Ngintip ade nya sendiri yang lagi mandi. Benar-benar tindakan kurang ngajar yang gk patut di contoh. Teman-teman di rumah harap tidak mengikuti adegan ini tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa *lha?*

Sasuke sebenernya udah tau kelakuan bejat Itachi yang hobi motret badan bugilnya. Tapi dia bungkem mulut. Mungkin dia kurang ngerti. Entah juga lah. Foto bugil bukan masalah baginya.

Waktunya sekolah. Hal yang paling membosankan. Pasalnya, Sasuke menjalani _homeschooling_ dimana dia tak mengenakan seragam sekolah, berjalan kaki/naik kereta ke sekolah, bercakap-cakap dengan teman sebangku, berkumpu di jam istirahat bersama teman-teman dekat, dan banyak lagi.

Sedikit pun tak ada pelajaran yang benar-benar tersimpan rapat dalam otak kiri Sasuke. Dia malah anteng inetan di depan lappy sementara gurunya cuap-cuap. (kehidupan orang kaya emang beda. Nyatet gk pake buku, tapi pake lappy. Buku juga pake buku online. Paling-paling Cuma punya 1 binder file). Dia sama sekali tak memikirkan bagaimana jadinya di masa depan nanti bila dia tak belajar serius dari sekarang.

Mobil biru gelap mengkilat meluncur dalam kecepatan tinggi dijalan lurus anti macet yang orang Indonesia menyebutnya jalan tol. Dalam mobil tersebut terdapat 3 orang yang diantaranya adalah tokoh utama, tokoh pendukung serta tokoh figuran (Baca : Sasuke, Itachi, sopir)

"Tadi sekolahnya gimana? Asik?" Tanya Iatchi dengan gaya-gaya centilnya bencis dipinggir jalan. Pak sopir yang ngeliyatnya darikaca spion langsung merinding en mendadak mual-mual gitu deh.

"Seperti biasa, membosankan." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil meliukkan baan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Beberapa kali mengguncang benda dalam genggaman tangannya, mengumpat kesal, membanting punggung ke sandaran jok, dan gerakan-gerakan aneh lain layaknya orang yang sedang bermain game.

"kita akan meninggalkan Jepang selama seminggu. Jadi, selama seminggu aniki akan menjadi guru mu 3 huaa~ pasti mengasyikkan / aku tidak sabar! Dan sekarang kita akan ke Paris. Hooo Negara yang romantic. Aah~ "

"ERGHT!" Sasuke menggeram untuk dua hal; pertama untuk permainannya yang game over, kedua untuk kakak menyebalkannya.

(ᵔ/ᵔ) (ᵒῳᵒ) (ὃ_ὂ) (ỗ/ỗ)

"…basho ga aru. Aa~ baby, ai ni kitte….

…_Ima hoshii no wa ONLY YOU!_

…_ganbatte iru kara. Nee, kami-sam hayaku o… nanana kudasai~ "_

Blablabla, gitu lah pokoknya lirik lagu yang dinyanyiin Sasuke. Gk hapal. Hehehe. Ribuan penonton yang mayoritas cewek itu pun berteriak histeris. Malahan ada yang pingsan saking gk kuat nahan bahagia bisa ngeliat Uchiha Sasuke secara langsung.

"I Love you." Kata Sasuke di akhir aksinya sambil menunjuk ke sembarangan arah. Sasuke gk ngerti sama bahasa mereka, udah gitu bahasa Inggrisnya sendiri juga jelek. Jadi, Sasuke Cuma ngucapin 3 kata yang bikin cewek melting.

Sekeluarnya dari gedung show, ternyata di luar telah menunggu ratusan cewek-cewek bahkan cowok pun ada (nampaknya para hombreng). Sasuke pun sadar seberapa terkenalnya dia dan seberapa orang-orang menginginkannya.

"Huaow, apakah mereka benar-benar mengagumi ku?"

"Ya, dan mereka harus melangkahi mayatku dulu jika inginmenyentuh mu." Geram Itachi sembari mempersiapkan senjata pertahanan untuk melindungi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa lewat tanpa memberkan 1 tanda tangan." Bukannya so murah hati, tapi Sasuke emang gk tegaan ngebiarin banyak orang nunggu Cuma buat liat Sasuke lewat tanpa ngapa-ngapain (baca : seneng kalo ngeliat cewek histeris gara-gara tanda tangan).

"Jangan, Otouto! Mereka bisa melukaimu."

"Tidak, aku akan memberikan beberapa tanda tanganku"

Maka, mereka yang menunggu tak sia-sia berdiri kedinginan di pinggir pagar pengaman selama berjam-jam. Sasuke artis yang terlalu baik. Padahal sebelum show dia telah memberikan berates-ratus tanda tangan di salah satu mall besar. Sasuke tak berhenti tertawa melihat berbagai ekspresi cewek en cowok-cowok hombreng. Ada yang nangis, ada yang ketawa bahagia, malahan ada yang nekat naik ke meja Cuma buat foto bareng sama Sasuke!

Lanjut dari Paris, Sasuke pindah ke Inggris yang nanti akan berakhir di Korea.

"Aniki, kenapa mereka berteriak? Kenapa mereka sangat ingin berfoto denganku? Bahkan tadi aku melihat orang-orang Paris itu menciumi foto yang ada tanda tanganku. Kenapa pula mereka ingin memelukku? Apa aku sangat diinginkan?"

"Itu karena kau adalah malaikan kecil ku, Sasuke sayang^^, "

"Huueeeeks…"

Jijik banget deh jawaban Itachi. Tapi selama ada lappy, PSP en i-Pod, tidakmasalah lah dengan Itachi. Toh 3 barang tersebut bisa sangat menghibur. Lagi pula melihat orang-orang yang rela merangkak-rangkak demi dirinya, itu sangat lebih menghibur. Hohohoh betapa menyenangkannya dunia ini.

Tapi… kok kayaknya ada yang kurang. Apa ya? Uang? Halah…bingung malah mau ngabisin uang dengan cara bagaimana. Apa perlu ngebakar uang yang gk ada habisnya menuhin dompet Sasuke? Apa dong yang kurang?kita Tanya Sasuke langsung!

"…blablabla… Baju mahal?"

"Di lemari gk ada yang murah."

"Pacar?"

"No."

" Mobil?"

" Mobil gue ada berapa ya?"

"hmm, bagaimana dengan teman?"

"N-no..no? he? Tomodachi? Sepertinya itu yang kurang."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening ketika ditanya soal teman. Apakah selama ini dia tak punya teman? Masa? Artis yang mendunia gk punya teman? WAT DE HEK? Sebegitu ketatnya kah perlakuan Itachi sampai-sampai Sasuke tak dikenalkan dengan dunia luar lebih jauh? Bahkan untuk sebuah arti dari pertemanan! Eh bukan kah Sasuke memiliki masa kecil sebelum dia menjadi idola? Pada masa tersebut Itachi tidak mengekang Sasuke sekuat sekarang kan? Jadi, apakah Sasuke pernah memiliki teman? Mari kita Tanya.

Namun, saat author hendak bertanya dengan wajah pucat semu kemerahan di kedua pipi akibat kedinginan, Sasuke malah naik mobil. Demi readers, Author lari-lari nekat kayak ngejar copet. Tepatnya kayak gembel yang ngejar sisa makanan yang diangkut truk sampah. Wah, sepertinya kita harus menunggu sampai author bisa menggejar Sasuke ke Inggris. Bila tak terkejar, berarti author kudu ngejar ke Perancis atau bahkan sampai ke korea! Omaigaaa~d… tapi demi readers, sejauh apapun itu, author akan mengejarnya! (sinting kali ya ni author? Mau ngejar Sasuke ampe ke korea dengan lari?lari pake kaki! Orang author gk punya duit buat beli tiket pesawat.)

**Next on…**

Pagi-pagi di bukan negri kelahiran, hal pertama yang disarankan Itachi kepada Sasuke adalah merawat kecakepan. Dikarenakan suhu dan tempat yang berbeda dengan Jepang, so pasti mengaruhi tubuh terutama kecakepan. Lantas, bagaimanakah cara menjaga kecakepan tsb?

Sasuke tiba di korea dan author berhasil mengejarnya dengan naik becak! Sungguh sebuah keajaiban. Kok mau ya tu tukang becak nganterin Author ampe ke ibukota korea? Pasalnya, author gk bayar ongkos sepeser pun. Ah paling-paling ni tukang becak sama-sama ngefans ke Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bang, makasih ya!"

"sama-sama non. Ngomong-ngomong, kalo nanti Non beneran ketemu sama Uchiha Sasuke,tolong bilangin pesen dari saya ; saya tetep nunggu kepulangan dia (Uchiha Sasuke) di tempat kita biasa bermain bersama."

"Oke!"

Author dan tukang becak pun berpisah. Tak lama, author diam membatu dan segera berbalik menghadap punggung tukang becak yang makin lama makin mengecil serta merta menjauh.

"WAT?Bermain bersama? Jangan-jangan… BANG, TUNGGUIN! BANG, TUNGGU BENTAR!"

Perjalanan author ternyata masih panjang dan masih harus berlari kembali, mengejar mas becak dalam keadaan kelaparan. Lho? Kok jadi ngomongin author? Kan judulnya juga Idol yang tentang Sasuke. Ya tentunya ngomongin author juga ada hubungannya sama Sasuke.

v

Rievew?

Hmm, biasanya fict gue jarang dikomen~,~

Mungkin karena terlalu geje kali ya?


End file.
